Sydor Village
Intro Take all of the available quests from the NPC's in the camp area. As you move through this map all of the side quests can be done along the way to the boss leaving you plenty of time to run back to turn them in after killing the boss. Location & Map The Mob * Undead Death Scarab '' * ''Rabid Rat-Dog '' * ''Preying Cicadas * Lycan Great Sorcerer '' * ''Orthus '' * ''Ice Wizard * Lycan Patrol Soldier * Skeleton Soldier * Ice Combat Soldier * Skeleton Patrol Soldier * Poisonous Scylla * Argius TYPICAL DROP: Chaos Shard, Red Gem (Advanced), Blue Gem (Advanced), Bright Marble (Advanced), Mag. Resist Charm (Novice), Evasion Charm (Novice), Max HP Charm (Novice), Phys. Att. Charm (Novice), Shield Damage Charm (Novice), Shield Block Charm (Novice), Black Crystal (Advanced), Rough Leather Hide, Mana Potion (medium), 50 - 200 Noah Quest & Tip'' '' Take all of the available quests from the NPCs in the camp area. As you move through this map all of the side quests can be done along the way to the boss leaving you plenty of time to run back to turn them in after killing the boss QUEST 1 * QUEST 1 STYLE : Boss * NPC : Baduk * QUEST TITLE : "Righting a Wrong" * OBJECTIVE : Kill the Urth Commander THE STORY The Sage Baduk needs you to travel back in time again and take care of something for him. Assuming you have been here before through the storyline quests, this is the village where your mother was killed. Your first visit was on the day of the monster invasion. Now, you have returned on the day after and Baduk sees no harm in having you clean out Sydor Village to rewrite the history of what happened in the time after the invasion. He has tasked you with killing the Giant Urth creature that arrived with the Blue Witch all those years ago. QUEST 2 * QUEST 2 STYLE - Collecting * NPC - Niloc * QUEST TITLE : "Horns of the Hellhound" * OBJECTIVE : Collect Hellhound Horns THE STORY (Quest 2) A seasoned alchemist has heard of the invasion at Sydor Village and wants to become a Master in his trade. He wants you to acquire the horns of the fabled hellhounds so that he can experiment with them and use them as an ingredient in some of his untested alchemy ventures. He asks if you could go acquire them for him because he is no warrior and would probably become lunch for the hellhounds if he were to try and get them himself. QUEST 3 * QUEST 3 STYLE -Collection * NPC - Mori * QUEST TITLE : "Steal the Stolen Supplies" * OBJECTIVE : Reclaim the stolen supplies THE STORY (Quest 3) A cadet that has been battling the creatures in Sydor Village needs your help (of course, who doesn't need your help). It seems that while they were sleeping the invaders raided the platoon's supply crates and made off with vital camp supplies. Since you are already going to rid the village of the invaders, it will be a simple task to reclaim the stolen supplies. THE RUN-DOWN After you accept all the quests in the village camp area, head down the path past the cannon soldiers and down into the first invasion site. Here you will find a barricaded area with lots of Lycan Soldiers and Sorcerers. Your only real objective in this location is to knock down the barriers and progress to the next section, but it would be wise to eliminate some of the Lycans on the immediate path. They trigger rather easily so using a range attack will be useful, but if you don't have one, you will just have to jump in and mix it up. If you kill all the Lycans the barriers automatically come down. If you keep on the path you will encounter a group of Ice Wizards and Ice Combat Soldiers. It is in this area where the stolen supply boxes are located to complete Quest 3. Some of the Sienna Cadets will rush in with you, but they really are of no help. If you wait outside the arch on the path, they will go in first and draw all the monsters into a confined area and allow you to pick them off more easily. It is wise to clear all the bad guys and then grab the supply crates. After clearing this section, head toward the next set of cannon soldiers on the path toward the main Village area. Right away you will encounter the Orthus (hellhounds), kill them until you have collected what you need for Quest 2. Not all of the drop will contain the horns so keep killing them until the horns drop. This section of the village contains skeleton soldiers and more Orthus hellhounds, with another barricade on the pathway as well. Clear out the area and knock down the barricades to move on. The next little area will have undead death scarabs and skeleton patrol soldiers waiting for you. Clear them out and knock down the next barricade to access the "Devil's Pass". If you survive the ambush at the last barricade, you will have access to the devil's pass which leads to Urth's Lair. The path is lined with barricades every so often and more skeleton patrol soldiers. Rat Dogs, Poisonous Scylla's and Preying Cicadas's will be encountered as well along the path. After the last barricade you will roll up on Urth's Lair where you will of course find Urth, but also a small group of Argius's in there with him. It is best to stay on the perimeter of this circular area and pick off the Argius's one at a time to deal with the giant Urht creature. The Urth is a nasty creature and he will give you some trouble, especially as you whittle down his HP. He tends to grow as you hurt him and uses all sorts of skills and buffs to make your life miserable. Look for his AOE markers and avoid them at all costs. Stick and move son, stick and move! |}